A Walk To Remember
by DeeDeeloris
Summary: When Blaine Anderson gets into trouble the principle requires him to do certain after school activities as punishment. He is forced to work with Kurt Hummel, an odd boy that he's grown up with but never really spoken two. But more importantly, a boy with a deadly secret who will change Blaine forever. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based off the movie A Walk To Remember. It will be almost exactly like the movie. Meaning... character death! Which I've never written before so I'm a bit scared. Anyways... If you read it and you think I should continue, let me know. **

**P.S. This is a surprise for you, Tori. Because I didn't tell you I was doing this today! XD You're welcome. **

* * *

Chapter 1

Tires squealed to a stop as the teens exited their cars into the dark night, the only light being from a nearby streetlight. Out stepped Quinn Fabray in her the same Cheerio uniform she always wore with her friend Sam Evans stepping out of the passenger seat. Santana Lopez wore the same attire as she stepped out of the passenger side of the car being driven by David Karofsky.

"Is he here yet?" David asked the group.

"Nope."

"You scared him." Santana commented.

"You guys, I have to take a massive piss." Puck said before heading off to do his business.

"You'll use any excuse to pull that thing out." Karofsky joked before pulling in his girlfriend, Santana and shamelessly making out with her against his truck.

Just then, a red car pulled up, blaring music that could most definitely be called obnoxious. Out stepped Blaine Anderson with the same cocky smirk he always wore. "Okay! Anyone got any beer?" He asked, knocking his fist on the car a couple times as he walked around towards his group of friends.

"We finished them all at school." replied Santana, Karofsky's hands still resting on her waist, "Besides, you've had enough." The second her reply was out the two's lips were connected again.

"I've got one."

Blaine heard the reply and walked towards his girlfriend, Quinn. "It's not cold but it's yours if you want it."

Puck butted in the conversation, moving to sit on the car next to the couple. "Yeah, all you've got to do is sit up, beg, roll over, and shake that booty." He nudged Blaine's shoulder with his elbow, laughing at his own joke.

"Thanks a lot, Puckerman." Quinn replied coldly.

"Anytime, anywhere." He answered, biting the air a couple times to tease her, as he leaned back onto the hood of the car.

Finn laughed. "This is gonna be sweet, man."

David pulled back from Santana's lips and nodded in agreement. "I'm glad I thought of it." He laughed.

Santana rolled her eyes and shoved Karofsky away a small distance from her. "You guys are animals. Just cause he's weird-"

"Hey!" Karofsky bellowed over her. "You've been talking shit the whole time here. Why don't you be quiet?" He said harshly, shoving her back against his truck.

"Hey, hey, hey." Blaine cut it. "You know how it is. Nobody's forcing him to show up."

Santana glared at Dave walking away from her. "What's the matter with you tonight?"

"Yeah. But what if he doesn't? I want to go back to the dance." Quinn said with a smile.

"Hey, Quinn." Dave called. "I've got an idea, why don't you go back to the dance by yourself?"

Puck laughed ever so slightly and most of the others all wore small smiles.

"I wasn't talking to you, Karofsky." She replied quietly, looking towards Blaine.

Blaine pointed to her. "You know I don't dance." He said, moving away from her and back towards Karofsky.

"It's true." Puck commented. "I've seen the man bust a move and it isn't pretty. But a Puckerman like myself is ready to get his freak on." He jumped down from the car and pulled Quinn against him. "So what'd you say baby?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and shoved him away with one hand. "Why don't you put your freak away before you hurt somebody."

They all laughed and started throwing out joking comments when Dave got their attention. "Hey!"

They all looked to see a white jeep pulling up to join their own. "Oh, here he comes, here he comes." Puck said.

Karofsky grinned to himself and laughed. "He's here. He's here." He turned to Blaine, who was also grinning and knocked their foreheads together, the two sharing a moment of accomplishment and excitement because this was about to be hilarious.

"Hey, check out his safari Joe truck." Joked Sam.

"I can't wait to see him fly!" Laughed Puck.

The door of the jeep opened and out stepped an awkward looking Jacob Ben Israel. He waved to them and gave them a group greeting. "Hi."

They all replied with "Hey" or "Nice shirt Jew Fro.", the latter coming from Puck and making Blaine chuckle a bit and David outright laugh.

"You're late." David told him, still not being able to hide how much fun he was having already. "I thought… I thought-thought I said be here at ten but… You-you know. When I say be here on time, be here." He stumbled a bit over his words but it didn't stop the end of the sentence from taking on a more serious tone. "Okay? Think you can remember that next time?" He asked, jumping forward at the smaller boy and laughing like an idiot when he flinched.

Karofsky walked away, punching his friends in the arms and laughing over his own joke. He, Puck, and Sam lead the group. Santana and Quinn held hands behind them. And behind the girls was Blaine walking with Jacob. "Is he always like that?" The boy asked timidly.

Blaine smirked and threw a seemingly friendly arm around Jacob's shoulders. "Always, man. So how about it, you ready to fly?"

"Wait up, baby!" Santana said, jumping on David's back. The teens got more and more excited the closer they got and screams of excitement could be heard in the air around them. Walked around the corner and headed towards the tower that was presiding over body of water that looked to be not too deep.

They all took a seat on one of the side railings around the body of water. "Okay, here's the deal." Karofsky started, "You're going to jump from up there to in here."

Blaine smirked at the boy but didn't say a word. Dave held out his arms. "That's it. Then you're one of us."

Jacob nodded, looking a little nervous.

"Okay? You ready?" Dave asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Dave asked, still not able to hide the grin on his face.

"Yeah." Jacob answered with more confidence.

Dave stood up. "Alright." He clapped Jacob on the shoulder. "Let's do this, okay?" The boy nodded and Dave walked on towards the tower, yelling out again. "Woo!"

Blaine looked over, seeing that the boy's nerves still hadn't faded. "Hey, it's cake, man." He said reassuringly, looking up at the tower. "Hell, I'm jumping with you."

Jacob took another look at the tower and stammered nervously. "H-how deep is this?"

Blaine made a face. "I don't really know. Let's go find out, huh?" He grinned and clapped him on the arm, walking off.

Jacob quickly stripped off his jacket and shirt before his nerves got the best of him and he could back out. He and Blaine stripped off the rest of their clothes and Blaine led him to the rusty ladder. The two climbed to the top and walked to the edge of the tower that look a bit too much like it was made to jump off of.

The teens at the bottom made comments and hollers to the boy's at the top.

At the top Jacob looked down at the water nervously. "H-have you done this?" He asked Blaine. The boy nodded and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Yeah man, we've all done this."

The comments and edging on from the teens at the bottom wasn't doing anything to calm his nerves. "On three." Blaine said, looking at the nervous boy beside him. "One… two… three."

On the final count Blaine made it look like he was going to jump, while Jacob actually took the plunge into the water on his own. He cried out in terror as the others laughed and hollered in amusement. He hit the water with a cringing smack but the teens only continued laughing and clapping. Blaine laughed with his friends from where he was still perched on the top of the tower.

A few seconds past of silence and when the water calmed a bit the teens could see a head floating face down in the water.

"Oh my god." Santana said worriedly.

"Oh shit." Commented Karofsky.

Quinn leaned down for a closer look. "He's hurt. Blaine he's hurt!" She called up frantically to her boyfriend. Blaine, get down here!"

The teens started to panic down on the ground and Blaine hurried down the ladder as fast as he could. They were screaming at one another and saying "I told you so", edging Blaine to hurry up. Blaine quickly jumped in the water once he made his way back to the ground and swam out to the boy floating face down.

"He's dead! What do we do if he's dead you guys?" Santana panicked.

Blaine grabbed Jacob's seemingly lifeless body and drug him to the shore where the other teens were still panicking.

"Come on, get him out of the water!"

"Watch his head, watch his head!"

"Come on, get him out!"

The light of a flashlight shone from across the body of water. "Hey, who's down there?" A voice of authority asked. The man across the way was wearing a police jacket and hat and was probably a security guard.

The kids looked up and started to run away from the water as the security guard started murmuring something into his radio about trespassers and a squad car.

"Come on, Blaine!"

"Just leave him!"

But Blaine refused. Luckily, Puck stayed behind and helped hoist Jacob's body out of the water and onto the dry ground. Puck leaned over and helped pull Blaine out of the water. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

Blaine looked down at Jacob and back up at Puck. "Go!" He said as he knelt down next to the injured teen.

"Blaine, come on!" He yelled in frustration.

"Get out of here!"

Puck obliged and ran back to his car with the others. "I told you not to do this!" yelled Santana.

Jacob was thankfully still alive for the time being. He coughed a bit and Blaine sighed in relief, checking out the boy's face for injury and trying to keep him from screaming for help or something. "Calm down, shhhh."

Running back to her car with Sam, Quinn looked back at her boyfriend and hesitated. "Quinn, come on! Let's go! Come on, get in! I'm driving!" Sam yelled to her. She listened automatically and ran to her car. Sam started the engine and followed behind Dave's truck.

Blaine looked up at all his friend's leaving. "Shit." He muttered to himself.

Puck ran and took Jacob's jeep, the keys being left inside by the boy before the jump.

Blaine looked back down at Jacob's bloodied face and started to panic himself. "Okay, okay…" He said to himself before jumping up from the ground and leaving Jacob to grab his clothes and his shoes.

He jumped in his car, throwing his clothes to the side and trying to start the engine as quickly as possible. "Damn it." He muttered before speeding away.

He drove as fast as he could but couldn't escape the sound of police sirens behind him. He quickly turned his car around 360 degrees and hoped to god that it would delude the cop car behind him. He sped off into the grass but the cop didn't let him go and followed quickly behind him. "Shit." He muttered.

The cop sped up and drove alongside him. Blaine looked to the side and saw the man looking pointedly at him. The cop sped up and cut him off, forcing him to run his car into a group of three liquid filled trashcans.

Blaine groaned and winced, coughing a little and trying to catch his breath. He had been caught so there wasn't any point in trying to run away. He felt the blood dripping from the top of his forehead as a flashlight shone through his car window. "Keep your hands on the wheel." And Blaine did just as he was told. He was officially in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just reminding readers that I don't think of about 98% of this. I'm just going straight from the movie. I really love so many of the characters in this and I know it may seem like I'm writing them out of character I am simply plugging them into the Walk To Remember story. That was my goal for the fic was to plug Klaine into that story. Oh, and I do realize that Burt isn't actually a reverend and that Kurt isn't religious. But that's a big part of the story so use your imaginations! ;D**

**Review repsponses: **

_**tor-toe-lini: **_**I know I'm perfect, thanks for reminding me. lol and of course I was going to write this! It's too perfect not to write. And oh my gosh, Lil Seb just stretched and rolled off the table in the process. Thought I'd share. Love you!**

_**KlaineForeverLover07: **_**Thanks so much! Most of it has nothing to do with me and it's all the writers of the move so I'm taking no credit but I'm so glad you're enjoying it! And Kurt comes in in this chapter. Yay! :D **

* * *

Chapter 2

A couple days later things seemed to be returning to normal for Blaine Anderson. He had walked away from the crash with only a hurt leg, a small concussion, and a small gash on his forehead.

He woke up Sunday morning and limped into the kitchen, greeted with the smell of freshly made breakfast made by his mother. When he came in she was standing at the sink doing dishes and the only greeting he received was a small look as she turned around for a split second. She was still kind of upset about the entire situation on Friday night.

After everything that happened on Friday Blaine was dreading church more than usual today. He figured he would have to sit through a lecture about being on the path of God for the entire time and he would probably receive judging looks from everyone around him. It wasn't like Jacob Ben Israel died or anything. But he knew that's would happen if he went today.

Blaine slowly lowered himself into his seat at the table, careful not to hurt his leg, and looked to his mother, "You know, Mamma… my leg really hurts today. I don't think I can go anyplace."

Cynthia Anderson looked back at him for a moment and then turned back to the dishes, knowing her son would do anything to get out of church. She turned back around and sighed, "Maybe I should call your father."

Blaine's expression grew hard as he swallowed his food and answered simply, "No."

Cynthia stared back at him, her expression unchanging.

"Okay, I'm not talking to him. There's no way."

She shook her head, "This has got to stop between you and him. You can't do that. You need a father."

Blaine twirled his fork in his fingers and kept the same hard expression. There was clearly no getting out of church today.

* * *

"Let us be thankful today that a young life was saved by our lord." Spoke Burt Hummel, the reverend of the local town church. "Let us pray for the lives of the other's involved who are clearly not on the path of righteousness." As he spoke that sentence he seemed to look directly at Quinn Fabray, whose gaze turned sideways to where Blaine and his mom sat.

Burt nodded once and moved to the side as music started and the choir stood up, preparing to sing.

Blaine rubbed above his left eye, preparing himself for another ridiculously righteous song by the same ridiculously righteous choir.

_Let the light_

_From the lighthouse_

Quinn's eye roamed up and around the room as the song continued and her mind wandered off.

_Let it shine on me_

_I wonder_

Blaine tried to suppress a yawn as his mother looked at him disapprovingly.

_I wonder_

_If the light_

_From the lighthouse_

Blaine mentally rolled his eyes as the preacher's son, Kurt Hummel, seemed to look his way for a moment. Kurt was just as Jesus crazy as his father. Blaine found it a bit condescending the way the boy looked at him, so Blaine held the boy's gaze for that short moment, not daring to look away first and show any sign of intimidation.

_Would shine_

_Would shine_

_Would shine on me_

The next part of the song Kurt sang solo and Blaine wasn't going to lie and say the boy's voice wasn't good. It was really good. But that didn't make Kurt any less annoying to him.

_Here is my thought_

_This is my plea_

_Lord let your holy light shine on me_

_I wonder will you_

At these lyrics Kurt decided to bring his gaze back to Blaine. Blaine kept up a nonchalant expression and didn't give the boy more acknowledgment than simply moving his eyes up to look back. If Kurt Hummel wanted to try and chastise him in a song he wasn't going to let it show that the boy was getting to him at all.

_Hear my prayer_

_I know I'm not worthy but I need your help_

Kurt was still looking at him. Blaine tried to keep eye contact but he couldn't help but feel slightly smaller under Kurt's gaze. He knew he fucked up but he didn't need Kurt putting a damn spotlight on him in church. He eventually felt too awkward to hold the gaze and looked to the side, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

_Lord shine your light_

_Shine it this way_

From the other side of the church Quinn noticed Kurt staring blatantly at her boyfriend. Yes, he had technically broken up with her but that didn't mean he had actually broken up with her. Blaine was still her boyfriend. She glanced to the side to see Blaine's reaction and back up at Kurt disapprovingly.

_Shine it so I can see which way to take_

_My faith is in you_

_To bring me through_

_I have one question_

Kurt had stopped his staring after a few lines and the choir joined back in. But one thing was certain, Blaine Anderson hated church.

* * *

The next day at school life seemed to move on. He sat in the front of the school with his friends and everything seemed it was falling back into place.

"So how's your leg, man?" Puck asked that morning.

"It's uh, it's good." He answered.

Santana stood beside them finishing her makeup that day. "I can't believe you were in jail."

"So, I mean, what'd you tell them?" Puck asked.

"Oh, I just said it was a nice night for a drive, ended up hanging out at the cement factory. Found Ben Israel. You know, tried to give him some help, got a little spooked. Then I thought I ought to leave before they thought I had anything to do with it. And I split."

Puck nodded, impressed. "I've got to hand it to you, man. You're a Jedi master bullshit man." He said, giving Blaine a fist bump as the group of friends laughed.

"Damn, that Kurt Hummel sure has style." Commented Santana, looked off to the side where the boy was walking into school carrying a box full of random things seeming to deal with astronomy.

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "He wore that sweater in the fourth grade."

"Hey, it's the quite one you've got to watch out for. I mean, hey, he might put it on a brother like a Pop-tart." Puck said, making them all laugh even though it didn't make much sense. But Quinn just looked disgusted. "Well, maybe he might not look too bad, you know." Karofsky and the others continued to laugh as Kurt got closer.

"Nice sweater." Quinn said to him, clearly not meaning it as a compliment.

But Kurt stopped for a second and smiled sweetly replying, "Thank you."

Karofsky and the others snickered at the reply and Blaine watched the boy curiously as he ignored the others and continued on his way. How did Kurt seem to just walk around like nothing fazed him?

When the boy was far enough away the group broke into full out laughter, including Blaine. Puck laughed hard enough to fall onto the seat next to Blaine and mocked Kurt in a high and soft voice, "Thank you." This only made Blaine laugh harder.

* * *

Later that day Blaine sat in Principal Figgins' office, twirling his keys around on his finger as he waited for the man to tell him why he was there.

Figgins walked back around the desk and placed empty beer bottle on it, looking pointedly at Blaine. "A student claims that you were drinking on school property Friday night."

Blaine didn't say anything and just looked back with the usual ignorant expression he gave to his teachers and other people he looked down upon.

"Lucky for you, Jacob Ben Israel is not talking. The owners of the factory are not pressing charges, at least not today."

At this Blaine avoided his gaze and looked down, shutting his eyes to keep himself from commenting on the man's ridiculous voice.

"I told them that I would arrange an appropriate punishment."

Blaine smirked. "What are you going to do? Expel me?"

Figgins stared back unwavering. "Not yet. Besides attending all your regular classes you will help our janitorial staff after school-"

"For pay." Blaine interrupted.

"For the inner satisfaction it brings." Figgins corrected, making Blaine roll his eyes. "On Saturday mornings you will tutor disadvantage students at our school. And finally, you will participate in the glee club's final event."

"The spring play?" Blaine asked with a smirk, not believing what he was hearing.

Figgins didn't respond at first and only stared back at him. "It is time for you to start experiencing other things. Start spending time with other kinds of people. Don't blow it, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine had expected some sort of punishment but he hadn't expected anything is humiliating.

* * *

That afternoon Blaine was doing as he was told and was assisting the janitors after school. He was helping sweep the floors with one hand and holding a crutch in the other. His headphones were in, playing his usual rock music but not loud enough to overshadow the sound of Kurt Hummel's voice.

He was assigned to the same area that all the after school clubs met and of course, Kurt was head of the astronomy club.

"This is a very simply device made of plastic wrap, a coat hanger, and wire. Does anyone know what it is?" Kurt asked the group of students in front of him.

"It's a star frame." Blaine answered.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and lowered the device he was holding to look over at Blaine for a second before looking back to the students in front of him. "This is a star frame. And it will help you locate stars and planets with your naked eye."

Puck, Sam, and Karofsky walked in, mocking Blaine and making sweeping motions.

"Mercury and Jupiter can be seen best over the West, Southwestern horizon after sunset." Kurt explained, holding up the star frame again for the other kids to see.

Karofsky walked by and whispered to him. "I bet you can see angels up there flying around." He walked towards Blaine laughing with Puck and Sam.

"In fact, there are some things that could be called miraculous." Kurt responded confidently smiling at the group. "Einstein said the more he studied the universe the more be believe in a higher power."

Karofsky and the group looked at him mockingly. "Well, if there is a higher power, then why is it he can't get you a new sweater?" Puck and Sam made no attempt to hide their laughter.

But Kurt responded just as quickly. "He's too busy looking for your brain."

"Oh!" Puck laughed again, nudging Dave, who pushed him back, embarrassed by the comment.

"Hey, laugh. It's a joke." Blaine told him.

"Come on, let's just get out of here." Dave said, still obviously not happy about the joke.

"Can't got to stay."

Puck groaned. "Come on. Principal Figgins is gone. Let's make some moves."

Blaine considered it shortly.

"Come on." Karofsky urged as he walked away, using Blaine's other crutch. "Come on."

Puck followed, "Come on, man."

"I don't know," Sam said as he followed the other two, "The janitor thing kind of suits you. It works."

Blaine smiled, "Aw, well, thanks, buddy. Thank you." He looked back to the side and found Kurt looking at him again. Blaine frowned and looked away before following his friend's out.

Kurt Hummel really needed to stop staring at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Blaine wasn't sure what had compelled him to offer Quinn a ride home tonight. But it clearly had been a mistake. As he pulled up in front of her house and put the car in park he spoke casually, "Okay, so I'll see you at school?"

"My parents aren't home, if you want to come inside." Quinn responded, clearly trying to make herself sound nonchalant but Blaine knew better.

He sighed, "Come on, Quinn. Nothing's changed." Blaine looked straight ahead, avoiding her gaze. She always had to make things so awkward.

Quinn smiled slightly. "I know, I just… thought…"

Blaine turned to face her and although he was blunt he still spoke softly, knowing how upset the girl could get. "It's over."

Quinn's eyebrows rose ever so slightly and she replied in an agreeing tone. "Yeah… Whatever."

Blaine internally rolled his eyes. He hated when Quinn acted like this. She clearly didn't know that so why must she act like she knew that? It didn't make her seem any less desperate.

The two just looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Quinn sighed and finally climbed out of the car. She made sure to slam the door of his car, which Blaine also wasn't shocked by.

"Okay…" He whispered to himself, glad that he was finally done with all of her drama. He drove away completely unfazed.

"Morning, Blaine… Blaine… Wake up!"

Blaine groaned internally. He hated waking up to the sound of someone telling him to wake up, especially on a Saturday.

"Come on. Up, up, up, up!" She clapped at each "up", successfully jarring Blaine from his sleep.

Blaine made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat.

"Up." His mom urged.

"Saturday, no school." Blaine mumbled, shutting his eyes and going back to his sleep.

His mother sighed and smiled fondly. "Tutoring."

Blaine opened his eyes again, lazily. Fuck.

* * *

Luckily for Blaine, there was a bus that picked up the tutors and drove them to school so that meant he didn't have to waist his gas money on this shit.

And it really was shit. The kid he was meant to be tutoring, Louis, was really not getting it. It was just geometry. It wasn't that difficult. But this kid seemed like he didn't give two fucks. Which, ironically enough, was exactly how Blaine felt.

"Alright, let's try this again. Which of these are similar triangles?" He asked the kid, pointing to the book with the end of his pencil. "This one or that one, huh? What do you think?"

The kid huffed in annoyance and stood up. "Man, I think this is bullshit." He said, walking out of the room, causing everyone in there to stare at Blaine. Everyone included Kurt Hummel, of course.

"That makes two of us." He muttered to himself.

Blaine shut his book and spent the rest of the time twirling his pencil around and staring at the ceiling.

On the bus ride home Blaine popped in a CD to his player and turned the music onto a blasting volume, happy that his tutoring day was finally over but still annoyed that he would have to come back and do this shit again.

He didn't notice the smaller, paler boy looking back at him. He also didn't notice that boy standing and making his back to sit next to him.

When Kurt took the seat next to him, smiling softly, Blaine showed no actual emotion. He didn't take his headphones off and the only acknowledgement he gave the boy was looking at him in an unfriendly way before looking back out the window. He really didn't want a Kurt Hummel lecture right now.

"Hey." Kurt said happily, Blaine not really listening due to his music.

"Do you want to buy some raffle tickets?" Kurt asked, acting enthused about the one way conversation he seemed to be having.

"We're trying to raise enough money so we can buy McKinley some new computers." Kurt explained, smiling softly.

Blaine looked back at the boy who didn't seem to know how to take a hint. "No." He replied, looking back out the window. Any normal person would have gotten up and walked away but of course, Kurt wasn't exactly normal, was he?

"So, I saw you in there with Louis. And I know it can be very difficult but maybe you should try backing into it somewhere else."Kurt suggested kindly.

When he got no response from Blaine he changed the topic. "Are you going to go visit Jacob Ben Israel?" When he got no response once again Kurt nodded and raised his eyebrows. "That… would be a no…" He looked back to Blaine after a couple seconds. "You do know that they moved him from the hospital to that rehab place on Oak street?"

Blaine had finally had enough. He pulled his headphones off. "Is this your idea of small talk or something? Because if it is, your social skills need some work. Okay, no one forced him to jump."

"It's called peer pressure." He argued softly.

"And how do you know about that? Read it in your precious book?" Blaine asked in a snarky tone, looking down at the bible in Kurt's lap.

Kurt shut his eyes and took a deep breath, clearly offended by the comment. But he didn't come back with any snide comment. His response was simple. "Please don't pretend that you know me, okay?"

"But I do…" Blaine replied with a smirk. "I do. We've had all the same classes and the same school since kindergarten. Why, you're Kurt Hummel. You sit at lunch table seven, which isn't exactly the reject table but is definitely in exile territory. You have exactly one sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh, and yeah, for fun you like to tutor on the weekends and hang out with the cool kids from Stars and Planets. Now, how's that sound?"

Kurt smiled a little and nodded. "Fairly predictable." He shrugged. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

"You don't care what people think about you?"

"No." Kurt replied simply and softly, still smiling as he got up and walked back to his front seat, leaving Blaine confused and slightly intrigued as he went back to listening to his music.

* * *

At rehearsal he decided to bum a ride off of Puck. He knew the good thing about his friends were they always had his back. He got out of the car, after some heckling from Puck and made sure to remind him to be back in an hour. Puck agreed and then made some comment about how they should get the girl with the nice ass to play in something like West Side Story. Blaine rolled his eyes and hobbled his way inside with his crutches. Sometimes his best friends were idiots.

Blaine was a little late and walked in to see the director talking about the play that was apparently written by someone named Artie and the music was of course, written by Kurt. Who somehow, knew how to do everything because he was the perfect preacher's son.

When Schuester noticed him walk in he stopped mid explanation and drew everyone's attention to Blaine. "Blaine, better late than never. Go ahead and join us." He said, motioning to the seats in front of him.

"Sure." Blaine said in a bored tone, taking a random seat in the back.

Schuester started giving out parts, and of course Kurt got a leading role. And Rachel Berry got _the_ leading role. This process was ridiculous. Shouldn't they audition people rather than just giving away the parts like this- "And Blaine will be reading for Tommy Thorton."

Blaine looked up at the teacher and laughed a little. "Uh, no. No. I wasn't planning on acting or anything. I-" Blaine rambled nervously but knew that it was no use. Schuester apparently already had his mind made up.

That's what brought Blaine here. Reading lines with the cast. Rachel Berry was certainly a piece of work. So was this writing. It wasn't just cheesy. It was horribly embarrassing. And Rachel saying the lines like that and looking at him like that wasn't making it any better.

"When did you know, Tommy?" She asked dramatically.

"Know what?" Blaine said his line in a bored tone. This was ridiculous.

"That we were in love." She said with star struck eyes that were actually really terrifying.

Blaine sighed, looking down to his script. "Love? Uh.. Baby, believe me, you don't wanna go fallin' in love with a guy like me."

"It's too late, Tommy. I'm crazy about you. I'm breathing it, drinking it all in. Aren't you?" Rachel asked, and god this actually couldn't get any worse, until…

"Yeah, I- I don't know what I'm drinking, Doll face. But if this is love… pour me another glass?" Blaine ended the sentence with a small laugh of disbelief.

Artie stared at him from across the room, clearly not amused.

"Blaine, are you trying to be bad at this?" Schue asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Blaine smirked and shrugged. "Um, no. Just comes naturally." He said, grinning broadly at the director.

A few people laughed, in fact, most people laughed. Blaine even saw Kurt in the corner of his eye, smiling and shaking his head. That gave him a really nice feeling for some reason. It probably had nothing to do with Kurt, though.

* * *

Blaine stood out there for half an hour and Puck still hadn't showed. Of fucking course.

Eventually Kurt exited the building, having some conversation about the play with Artie. And soon after that Blaine saw that Kurt had walked up behind him and was probably going to talk to him. Great. Another awkward conversation.

"So, would it kill you to try?"

Blaine resisted rolling his eyes but instead responded cockily. "Yep, and I'm too young to die."

"Okay, so you don't care about classes or graduating but you like school because you're popular and you'll never be on top again."

Blaine looked back at him. "That's thoroughly predictable."

Kurt looked at him knowingly. "Your act only works on an audience." He said before walking away to his own car.

Blaine frowned. What the hell did that even mean?!

He looked out on the road and still saw no sign of Puck. He sighed and looked back to Kurt who was getting in his car. He was desperate at this point. If he didn't get a ride from Kurt he would be waiting another half hour for one of his other friends to show up. Maybe more, because his friends were all kind of dicks.

Blaine hobbled his way over to stand in front of Kurt's car, getting his attention. Kurt rolled down his window and Blaine moved to the side, looking into the window with a cocky smile. "You feeling Christian?"


End file.
